


mundanity

by HanAlister



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Adlock, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24546829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanAlister/pseuds/HanAlister
Summary: She filled the void quiet nicely.
Relationships: Irene Adler/Sherlock Holmes
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	mundanity

**Author's Note:**

> filled for a prompt many years ago. figured why not post it? there's a lack of Adlock. I didn't really edit it from when I originally posted it so I have grown as a writer since, but hey progress

It had become common place in the life of Sherlock Holmes to have unexpected and, most often, uninvited guests enter his flat.

It had become even more common place that the uninvited visitor be one Irene Adler. (She always seemed to know when he wasn’t on a case.)

Sherlock couldn’t find it in himself to mind. His life, he found, became significantly less boring whenever she appeared. (She filled the void between cases quite nicely.)

The dullest of tasks became the very opposite. However he had never imagined that watching crap telly could get any better until he watched it with Irene. She’d notice things that he missed (very rare, but it did happen. There’s _always_ something!), come to the same conclusion of a plot device at the same time as Sherlock (if not, she was only seconds behind. _Remarkable_ ), and, most surprisingly, she could easily out shout him when something outrageous happened on the telly.

No matter how improbable: They were (not so) astonishingly complimentary.


End file.
